What if InuYasha listened to Dubstep Wh
by Annrob22
Summary: What if he did listen to it? What conflict will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**Anna: Wazzup viewers! I'm here with my bud Soleanna ( points to her on the left)**

**Soleanna:Yo!**

**Anna: Okay, now tell me, you told me that Kagome told you about that new crazy song called dubstep?**

**Soleanna: It's really about these crazy sound noises and stuff. Tbh not that bad.**

**Anna: Cool and let me ask you this question**

**Soleanna:What?**

**Annd: Why in the world didn't you tell Kagome about the rumors about it. She didn't know, she lost in the head anyway.**

**(Kagome walks in with her hands on her hips)**

**Kagome: Hey!**

**Anna: so you say this happened to InuYasha? (Looking at the picture laughing)**

**Kagome: Yep**

**(Soleanna and Anna was rolling on the floor laughing)**

**Kagome: Well you guys, enjoy the story!**

"Damn! Why is Kagome taking so long?" yelled the impatient half breed. He has been pacing back and forth uncontrollably for 10 minutes now near the Bone Eaters Well. He has also been tapping on his arm with his sharp claws like a drug addict that hasn't took their pills in a 1hr! It was quite noticeable since Miroku, Sango, and Shippo has been watching him behind the bushes for over an hour, just to see InuYasha make a fool of himself! Well, that fun ended when it just got annoying! Finally got enough of the rambling InuYasha was doing, Sango marched out of the bushes and yelled out to him," Hey, stop rambling over there and march your ass over that well and get Kagome while you are begging! Gees every time!"

InuYasha just stares at Sango in fear thinking how scary her eyes were as she walks out to the forest. _How did she know I was talking to myself? _Since InuYasha has a keen since of smell, he could smell Miroku and Shippo in the bushes. _How could I didn't notice their scent? Am I that focus on Kagome if I couldn't smell a person like Miroku, who smells like women and Shippo who smells like candy? _

"I know you are in there Miroku and Shippo. So show yourselves!" InuYasha pulls out his Tetsaiga, hoping to run Miroku and Shippo out of there. But no response.

"Oh? So I guess you're braver than I thought." He rises up his sword creating his professional technique," Wind Scar!" InuYasha crashes his sword on the ground causing streaks of bright yellow light, disintegrating the bush Miroku and Shippo was behind. Well luckily they moved out the way on time and were behind the Sacred Tree, panting for their lives!

"Is InuYasha crazy? He could've killed us! "Shippo panicked while he saw his life flashed before his eyes, when he saw the Wind Scar about to kill him and Miroku, but luckily he grabbed him right on time before the light got to them.

"True, next time we'll hide in the tree tops." Miroku stated while Shippo looks up at him with a crazy expression on his face._ What do you mean next time? I almost got killed by InuYasha! I have a whole life to live. It shouldn't end like this!_ _**(Side Note: That's why you should never be nosy on somebody that is crazy!) **_

InuYasha finally has enough of the patience and he finally has the courage of going to Kagome's house to get Kagome. "I got to make sure they aren't looking at me to go and get Kagome." He said to himself. He looks around for anybody watching his every move. Then finally jumps down the Bone Eaters Well.

* * *

Kagome's Time

Kagome just got home from a hard day of make-up exams. After all those days she missed from fighting demons in the feudal era, she knows she has to pay a heavy price! Kagome opens the door and shouts lazily" Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home!" She marches into the living room, about to crash on the sofa until Grandpa scared her awake from behind.

"Ah! Grandpa, at least call my name would you!" Kagome said, now awake from her tiredness at school. Grandpa was hiding something behind his back smiling mischievously. What is he hiding behind his back? Is it something Kagome will like?

"I have something for you Kagome!" _Oh god, please don't tell me it's another one of those dried up animal parts. Last time he got me something you wouldn't even think of from a dragon when I made good on my exams. He said that it means good luck to get boys at school. Like I was going to tout that thing around at school and the Feudal Era. Miroku might even make dirty jokes about it._

She kindly refused his offer," Thanks, but no thanks, I don't want it anyway." Then her mother came in smiling at Kagome from the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious. She spoke up for Grandpa," It's not what you think it is, it's something, valuable!" Curious, Kagome was actually ready to receive the present when her mother said valuable. _OMG, OMG! Is it a phone? Or is it a camera? _Every thought went through Kagome's head as she was guessing random stuff that her mom can't possibly afford! Then Grandpa finally showed the white box with an object printed on it. It has a name italicized in bold, silver letters. Kagome nearly died of excitement when she knew what it is.

"Oh my god, Mom you got me an iPod Touch 5th Generation?" Kagome screamed jumping up and down and almost took off Grandpa's arm just to grab it. She tore off the box and everything almost in 5 seconds! She put in her registration codes and username for iTunes. But, it seems her mom was not finished…

"Don't forget the $25.00 iTunes Card!" She handed out a small blue card with the iTunes picture on it. Kagome was red as a tomato when she touched the card! She immediately took a picture of herself and changes it as her wallpaper. And then rushed to iTunes, touched redeem, and entered in her code!

"Now I can finally buy _**Dubstep**_!" Kagome exclaimed. Grandpa then looked at Kagome weirdly.

"Dubstep? What kind of music is that?" Grandpa asked. Kagome immediately bought the song.

"I really don't know. I could say metal or rock or pop?" Kagome said thinking about the genre. It was really hard to tell judging by its raging sound effects. But does Kagome knew about the raging rumor about if you listen to the song, you start doing random stuff, you become sweaty and hot, and you basically blank out, not knowing what you are doing. She went to the music player to where her song is at. She touches the song and hears it plays…LOUDLY! Weird kinds of sounds are in the song making Grandpa scream!

"Ah! Turn that retched song off!" He tries to yell over the music. He covers his ears trying to block out the horrible sounds it was making but, it was so loud you can't. Buyou was in front of Grandpa and then something flew across the room… Oh, no it was Buyou! Granpa's leg went out of control and kicked the cat! OMFG! And then his wrinkled old body starts moving like you've just been set on fire!

"I haven't moved like this in ages!" He said joyfully enjoying his body moving not in his own free will. You thought a mother would say," Cut that shit off!" Well Kagome mom was dancing normally and laughing!

"Kagome I like this! It's something new!" She said smiling and laughing. Kagome finally cut the music off.

"Ok so do you all like it?" Kagome asks her grandpa who was on the floor doing the worm and her mother was dropping it like it was hot!

"I never heard that kind of music in my life! But, it was so catchy and I haven't moved my body like that in years!" Grandpa exclaims. Then, Souta rushes in and saw Kagome's iPod and nearly had a LSJA _**(Little Sibling Jealousy Attack)**_

He whines to their mom," Mom, how could Kagome get an iPod and I didn't?"

"Because she worked hard, even she isn't at school 24/7." Kagome sticks her tongue out at Souta causing him to do a death glare at her. "Now Souta I will give you an iPad 3 instead." She saids to Souta making him feel better. Kagome's mouth dropped down to the floor at what she heard. He smiled and stuck his tongue at the now jealous big sister. _Why does he always have to steal my stuff, and get something better?_ A 20% low battery popped up on Kagome's screen, causing her to go to her room and plug it up.

"Kagome, time for dinner!" Her mom announced from the kitchen. Kagome smelled her favorite food, spreading all over the house. _That fresh smell of my favorite food!_

"I'm coming!" She yells at her mom running down the stairs.

* * *

InuYasha ended up in the Higurashi's Shrine, ready to get Kagome. Even a little stubborn, he still loves her. He follows Kagome's scent up her room through the window. He peeks inside expecting to see her beautiful raven hair at her desk working on something called "Study Guide", but no one was in there. He cracks the window open for him to get in.

"Heh, where in the hell is Kagome?" InuYasha muttered upon himself. He looks around her room and smelt something weird. He sniffs the air to get a great whiff of it. _That scent. It's metal but stronger! _He followed the scent on Kagome's bed upon her iPod Touch. He stares at the thing, not knowing what it is. _What is this weird thing Kagome got? It's so small yet strong. _He picks up the iPod, pulling the charger out the wall. When you pull a charger out the wall, the lock screen will come on. Well, the screen showed Kagome smiling at InuYasha, which he is creeping out right now! He thought Kagome was somehow sucked into that weird thing she got.

"Kagome, can you hear me? Kagome, answer me!" He yells loudly at the iPod. No response. The screen went blank causing InuYasha to have a panic attack. _Oh no, Kagome is trapped in this small box! I'll save you! _He pulls out his sword aiming at her iPod Touch.

"Time to crack this thing open," He raises up the sword," Wind Sc-"

* * *

**Anna: Hold up, don't tell me this crazy man here is about to destroy your new iPod Touch?**

**Soleanna: Let alone the house!**

**Kagome:I know right! bu-(Soleanna slaps tape on her mouth)**

**Soleanna: HAd to do it spoiler!**

**Anna: I know right. Anyways like my little side note Shippo learned a lesson.**

**Shippo: Never sneek up on a crazy half demon who was going cenile! ( InuYasha knocks shippo on the head)**

**InuYasha: Don't forget to Review on this story. Even though I don't know why they would tell my business to everybody... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna: What up what up my peeps! I'm Anna and**

**Soleanna: Yo! Soleanna**

**Anna & Soleanna: And we're here to tell you an embarrassing story about InuYasha! **

**Anna: Shippo did you want to do the honor of telling what happened**

**Shippo: Gladly! Recently InuYasha thought Kagome was in this weird machine thingy…what's it called?**

**Anna: iPod Touch 5****th**** Generation**

**Shippo: Yeah but really was her background so he pulled out tessaiga and was about to do wind Scar! Heh, what a doofus! (InuYasha comes and hits Shippo. Shippo cries for Kagome who then appears.)**

**Kagome: InuYasha….**

**InuYasha: Kagome wa-**

**Kagome: SIT! (THUMP)**

* * *

"Mm the food smell good mom!" Kagome said while smelling the deliciousness of the buffet in front of her big brown eyes. Her mother had cooked it for her since she did great on her exams. Heck, she even got her the newest iPod that came out which was iPod Touch 5th Generation. So of course as any other mothers would be, be happy for her child who did excellent on her test!

She chuckles at Kagome's watery mouth and said," I made it especially for you Kagome! By the way where's Souta?" she ask looking around the kitchen for her son. Kagome shrugs in response. "Go get Souta for me while I get the rest of the food ready okay? By then it should be done." Kagome obeyed and offered to get Souta and she should have her feast.

"What is that little brat doing in his room?" Kagome whispered to herself going up the stairs. Souta's room is pass Kagome's so she figured she'll pick up her iPod on the way to get Souta. When she finally got up the stairs and hit that quick turn around her door into her pink room, she was horrified at what she saw.

"Time to crack this thing open," He raises up the sword;" Wind Sc-" Kagome was fused with anger, scared, and nervous at the same time! She didn't know what to do because she was 5.4 seconds from her house being destroyed along with her iPod! Then she finally knew what to do and have to do it fast before he swings that sword!

"SIT!" Kagome commanded out loud. InuYasha stops in his mid-swing and didn't finish his triggering word 'Wind scar'. He crashed onto Kagome's floor leaving the sword flying in the air heading towards InuYasha's back. He scrunched up and move swiftly to the side watching tessaiga hit right beside him.

"Phew that was close." He sighed in relief. He looks up at the shadow blocking the light in Kagome's room and saw her looking down at him with anger._ She's alive. _InuYasha thought. _But why was she mad all of a sudden? _

"InuYasha…." She says in her calm yet deadly voice. InuYasha looks confused at Kagome trying to figure out what happened.

"Kagome what hap-" before he could finish his sentence she interrupts.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit…" Ten more sits later…. All you could hear was InuYasha's moaning from the ground. She then grabs her iPod and hugs it to her cheek. Then kisses it repeatedly and saying she misses it and will never ever leave it in harm's way again. Now InuYasha was knocked unconscious on her floor (which by the way has a big dent in it that could crack any minute). Unaware of that Kagome stayed in her room not mining the cracks heard from her floor. Then it finally snapped. Her bedroom came tumbling down to the first floor. Everything falling in her room came flying down.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed. _Oh my kami somebody help me! _And with that being said, she landed on something soft, saving her fall. _What is this that saved me? _She moved her hand on something mushy and squishy. _Hmm I didn't remember having a large and round feathery pillow in my room. _She moves her hand around and around and around groping it. _He he I feel like Miroku!_ And then she smacked it with a big _Pop!_ Then the 'pillow' jumped up and now hardened. _Huh, pillows don't move. And by the way, where's InuYasha?_ She finally looks below at what she is sitting on and looks at a red figure sprawled on the floor. InuYasha's head pops up and looks at Kagome with that constipated look on his face. Kagome stops and looks at her hand on his butt and looks at him and blushed terribly.

"Um…..InuYasha?" She said nervously.

"Kagome would please get your hand off of my butt for a second! And get off me!" Yelled InuYasha hitting the floor. Kagome jumps up and leaving the warmth of his bottom from her hand. She had to admit, she did missed that feeling on his butt. She never knew he got one! I guess you learned something every day huh?

InuYasha struggle from getting up after that big fall from her room to the living room. He looks down at what he landed on and it looks like clay. But it was mushy as if someone was still working on it. Kagome dusted her skirt and shirt off from the dust that her room made. Then her mother, grandpa, and Souta came running from the kitchen seeing the disaster. They all gaped at the big hole from the ceiling seeing nothing but Kagome's ceiling from her room.

"What happened?" Souta asked while running to the rubble of her stuff crashed all over the living room.

"Kagome are you alright?" asked the caring mother who went up to Kagome.

"No! My clay model! It's ruined!" cried the old man. He went over to the smashed clay and bent down crying over it.

"Big deal, even if I didn't smash it, it still would've looked ugly anyway." InuYasha said using his smart comment. _One thing I could say is he told the truth about the clay thing. But something is left to be not said. _Grandpa gave him a death glare which made InuYasha's hair in the back of his neck stand up.

"I'll get you one way or another." Grandpa whispered evilly to himself glaring at InuYasha.

"Now c'mon Kagome, we have to go back!" InuYasha said. Kagome looks up at him even though he's like 6'0 and she is like 5'7.

"No! Sit!" InuYasha crashes to the floor again." Besides, you ruined my dinner that I worked so hard to achieve!"

"But-"

"Sit!" InuYasha crashes again. "You're getting none of my food either! And for your punishment you're going to clean up this rubble!" InuYasha got up off the ground into Kagome's face.

"Oh yeah? You can't tell me what to do!" _Who does she think she is? Talking to me like she's my owner. _Then she gave him the most scariest stare that a woman can give a man. If looks can kill, InuYasha would be burnt like toast.

"O-okay I-I-Ill cleans it up!" InuYasha stuttered. This wasn't the first time Kagome did this to him. Making him almost peeing in his kimono and have him running with his tail between his legs. Kagome turns around and goes into the kitchen and sat down at the table getting ready to eat. Souta and her mom went in and joined her leaving InuYasha with a loud full of work._ Aw man, I should've stayed home._ InuYasha thought bowing his head.

* * *

"Stupid InuYasha, how dare he ruin my room like that?" Kagome said while stuffing food into her mouth.

"Calm down Kagome. I'm sure it was an accident." Her mother said nicely and comforting. Kagome's mom is always so kind and sweet and is a great mother figure. Kagome loves to hear her mother's soft comforting words just to make her feel better about herself. Her smile brings sunshine into everyone's heart! She's the kind of person you don't see every day in this world.

"Yeah, I might've been a little harsh to him." Kagome thought of what she had did to InuYasha with all those "sit" commands of hers. She sighed and thanked her mom for the advice and walked into the living seeing him sweeping up the trash with the broom. Kagome laughed out loud at how InuYasha on how he is using his broom! (Upside down!). InuYasha was so frustrated with the so called "broom" that Kagome's mom says will do 100 times as better with your hands that he didn't know Kagome was behind him. HE heard her soft voice he missed so much from the feudal era and looked at her to see what's going on.

"What's so funny Kagome?" InuYasha asked looking puzzled. When she finally has a hold of her breathe she finally told him," InuYasha you're holding the broom up wrong!" InuYasha's cheeks blushes dark red from the embarrassment.

"InuYasha," InuYasha looks up at Kagome," are you still mad at me?" She said innocently with those big puppy dog eyes looking at InuYasha making him blush even harder._ Kagome's eyes are so…pretty like that. _He thought. He never expressed his feelings for Kagome saying that he loves her but sure does wanted to. It's just he doesn't know if she feels the same way too.

"Uh… I guess not since you got me cleaning all of this mess." He said looking at the dust piles of junk. _I'll take that as a no._

"Well to make anything better, there's some food for you left over in the kitchen if you want." Kagome said. InuYasha's amber eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yes, finally! I'm starving!" He drops the broom and ran into the kitchen until grandpa was in his way. InuYasha got irritated with him getting in the way with his food.

"Hey, old man! You're in the way!" InuYasha yells at Grandpa. Grandpa then smiles.

"Oh sorry my boy, you know this arthritis is killing me." _Yeah, right…._InuYasha thought."But, I'll bring your plate to you while you get on the road son."

"Wow you'll do that!" InuYasha smiles brightly. Grandpa nods in agreement and went into the kitchen. InuYasha went into the living room with Kagome and had a conversation._ Haha payback is a bitch InuYasha. _Grandpa thought. He grabbed the food that Kagome's mom made and got out the Blend Peppers _(_**Little Author's note: It's the hottest peppers in the WORLD!)** and puts it on his food.

"This is what you get for messing with my clay model!" He said devishly while dipping a lot of it and stirring it up. And he knows that InuYasha wants something to drink to he'll put hot sauce into the Coke, since it's a dark drink. When grandpa got done "spicing" up his food, he took it to InuYasha in the living room.

"Aw, thanks old man!" He hits him on his back, almost making him falling over. And then he walks out not saying a word. "Anyway Kagome, when will we leave!" InuYasha pleaded for the up-teen time!

"We would leave but look at my bedroom, InuYasha! My clothes are ruined and my stuff! What do you want me to do, go butt naked?" InuYasha smiles a little making Kagome sit him. He fell to the ground, again…

"It was a joke…" InuYasha cried out.

"Yeah right…" just then Kagome's mom came in and was carrying Kagome's traveling bag.

"Hey, Kagome, luckily I packed up your stuff so you could hurry and leave. I know how InuYasha could be impatient."

"See Kagome, why you couldn't be more like your mother!"

"Shut up and sit!" THUMP!

"Here and be safe Kagome. And remember that I love you!" Her mother said while handing the bag to Kagome giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, mom." Kagome replied and went outside."C'mon InuYasha we don't have all day and don't forget your food." Kagome called through the house telling InuYasha to hurry up. He grunts and left out the door with his plate. "Keh, about time we left. I bet the others are worried." InuYasha said with his arms inside his sleeves.

"Yeah, I bet since I've been gone for 3 days." Kagome said thinking about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. When they reached the well they both jumped in transporting to the past._ What's that smell? It smells like metal? _InuYasha looks at Kagome's bag._ Nah, it couldn't be._

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked while catching his gaze at her backpack.

"It was nothing." And with that being said, they vanished into the world of InuYasha.

* * *

**Anna: Dang it! And we were just about to get to the climax of the story!**

**Soleanna: Too bad for making this story long!( Anna slaps her upside her head) Hey, whatcha do that for!**

**Anna: (sigh) if only I could repay you guys.(Kagome walks in. Then Soleanna has an idea!And nods to Soleanna in agreement. What will they do?) So Kagome, you remember when you told us about that incedent with InuYasha right?**

**Kagome: Yeah.**

**Soleanna: well we added the part when you talked about his (laughs) butt(laughs. Kagome then turns red in embarrassment.)**

**Kagome: I told you guys not to mention that!( InuYasha walks in)**

**InuYasha: Oh Kami don't tell me they're telling my secret!**

**Anna: It's time Soleanna!**

**Soleanna: Shippo turn on the music (Music plays and Soleanna and Anna moving there heads.)**

**Anna: this is for you Kagome and InuYasha! Baby Got Back Remix! Inu style( Anna points to them making them sweat drop)**

** Soleanna & Anna: **

**Kagome like his butt and she cannot lie**

**Even Miroku can't even deny**

**With InuYasha's bare chest and his itty bitty waist and you see that big red thing in her face, the fangirls get jealous! **

** Anna's Verse**

**Kagome wanna hit that butt**

**Cause she saw that InuYasha 'got that stuff'**

**In that red Kimomo that he's wearin**

**She's hook she can't stop starin**

**She wanna touch it and do the 'Miroku'**

**She's scared she might go cookoo**

**But his big ass in those pants**

**Make Kagome's hands (Soleanna – want to dance!)**

** Soleanna and Anna Chorus**

**She wants that stuff, that stuff**

**That big and round stuff**

**That stuff, that stuff, she just can't get enough! Hey! (Both dancing and smacking there buts and doing the rodio)**

**Kagome: W-well I could explain**

**InuYasha: Kagome… that's how you feel about me?!**

**Kagome: well…(blushes but didn't realize InuYasha was about to kiss her…**

**Shippo: Ewww! Anyway more will come soon! Take it inside you two! Don't forget to comment and favorite and follow.( looks at Inu and Kag) ugh im about to be sick…..**


End file.
